


we all got demons baby

by yourelectriclove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Even's a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Smut, dont even ask me how demons work just roll with it ok, isak is a cutie, no relation to harry potter, okay so Even accidentally gets possessed, warlock Isak, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: Isak's a warlock and Even's his boyfriend who just wanted to help, hint: someone gets possessed by a sex obsessed demon.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> ok so

The smell is horrible, it smells exactly like the fish Eskild tried to cook for the British dude he'd been trying to fuck for months, burned and makes Even's nose wrinkle and he can even taste it it's that strong, he tip toes down the hall feeling slightly grumpy that he woke up suddenly to a cold bed with Isak nowhere in sight. 

"Babe" he tries to say quietly as he knocks on the door of the kitchen which is closed and he can see through the glass that the room is covered in blue smoke and now he's closer to it the smell is so much stronger he actually feels sick. 

"Hold on one minute" Isak's sweet voice is muffled and bless him he sounds so tired Even can already see the purple bags he's going to have tomorrow. 

"Remember the after dark rule we have baby?" Isak opens the door and looks down embarrassed, his hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead and is that slime on his shirt? 

"It's not night already is it?" Isak chuckles nervously letting Even move into the kitchen area, he almost cringes at the smoke filling the air and the slime covering the walls it's going to be balls to clean up in the morning. 

"It's close to three am" Isak sighs dropping his forehead on Even's chest letting the taller boy cuddle him in and rub a large hand down his tense back, soothing the muscles and rubbing circles on the dimples that sit on his lower spine. 

Even huffs out a laugh as Isak mumbles into his neck obviously so tired because he can feel the flickering of his eyelashes on his bare peck as he tries to resist them from closing. 

"I have the exam on Friday and I need to conjure up two fucking demoms but I keep conjuring bloody fezek, who absolutely hates me by the way, he even called my hair stupid and tried to throw this slime at me that smells like your feet after you go to the gym- no offence babe" Isak murmurs pulling away from Even's hold and pouring more salt across the windows ledge. 

"Wait so the demon told you you have stupid hair?" 

"Well he kind of snarls and groans but I could tell what he was saying the dick"

Even can only smile brightly because even with his warlock background Isak is the absolute sweetest, and softest warlock Even's ever met. Most warlocks and witches are assholes who think they're better than anyone else, usually they don't mix with normal folk like Even for example, he can still practically feel the glare Isak's mother and father pierced into the side of his head when Isak took him home for dinner, it was the scariest thing he's ever had to endure, and he's absolutely positive his father tried to hex him while Isak was out the room. 

It's freaky how good he and Isak get along, hence why they've been dating for over a year. Although they still have their disagreements, like when Isak tries to summon demons in their kitchen at idiotic times in the morning. 

"How about I make us tea and we can go to bed hm? I hate seeing you stressed out" Even sweet talks into Isak's ear as he wraps his long arms around his waist rocking them together gently. 

"I feel so unprepared, everyone else is so good and I can't even conjure up the right demon for gods sake" Isak huffs quietly. 

"You're the smartest person I know Isak, you know that right?" 

"At least someone thinks so" Isak sounds so small as he turns around in Even's arms his big eyes looking hazy and exhaustion is written all over his face,Even's heart clenches. 

Cupping his cheek Even pulls Isak face up towards him, knowing the best way to calm his boy down and destress him is by small soft intimate touches that changes him from wound up and moody to soft and pliant. Their noses rub together and it would be an incredible beautiful moment if there wasn't slime covering every counter around them. 

"Don't listen to the assholes in your classes, they're all posh brats who bought their way into school, you got in from pure talent and commitment, you're smarter than any of them baby, just because you're having trouble with one thing doesn't mean anything, okay?" 

Isak nods his eyes filling with haziness that isn't from lack of sleep and gosh his baby must be so stressed out he feels his stomach coil with guilt. He kisses him wetly and deep, just for a moment before pulling away before Isak tries to take it further and crawl into his lap and heavens knows Even's weakness is Isak he wouldn't be able to resist. 

"I hate being like this sometimes" it's small and sort of inaudible but Even hears him and takes in Isak's sad tired face rubbing his thumbs across his smooth sharp cheekbones. 

"How about I help?" He offers and he's probably going to regret it in the morning when he has to wake up at seven to go to work and then go to his afternoon classes he'll be like a walking zombie all day but if it means helping Isak he'll do anything. 

Isak perks up smiling, his dimples on display as he giggles almost excitedly and it's impossibly cute but also unnerving at the same time. 

"Really?" 

"I'll do anything for you just tell me where you want me" he stands throwing his arms out and chuckling as Isak claps his hands like a small child leaning up and giving him a long deep kiss that makes his dick sort of chub up the tiniest but he wills himself to not get too excited, he's sure Isak is far too exhausted for anything even a quick hand job. 

"Okay so just step outside the pentagon, they'll sort of see you as bait but don't worry I'm trapping the fuckers in the toaster I won't let them get in you" Isak explains as he walks Even back into his homemade pentagon on the floor so he's standing just outside it which makes Even feel nervous but this is Isak, he wouldn't let anything happen to him. 

"and who said you could use our toaster as a demon trapper hm?" Even raises his brows as Isak flicks through a thick old book reading over a long passage. 

"I haven't got a metal box yet and the toaster is the next best thing, believe it or not my grandfather once trapped four demons in my grandma's kettle and forgot about them, wish I was there to see her face when she tried to make tea the next morning" Isak giggles as he stands himself in position just outside the triangle. 

"Pretty sure your dad tried to possess me with a demon or something when I first met him" Even murmurs and pouts when Isak laughs covering his mouth cutely. 

"It's not funny! You went to the bathroom and he started hexing me I swear, then your mum walked in and hit him over the head, I thought he was like hexing my dick off or something" 

"Well that would be a shame I happen to like it very much" Isak mumbles raising his brow and no Even is strong but not strong enough to resist Isak or his teasing and so help him god please. 

"Isak you're making it really hard for me to not turn this into sex-" 

He doesn't finish as a cloud of thick orange fog suddenly appears around him sort of making his vision foggy but he needn't worry he's seen Isak do this a hundred times. 

"Baby is the fog a blue colour to you?" Isak sounds distressed and Even winces slightly. 

"Uhm, actually it looks sort of orange" he can hear Isak curse loudly and he begins chanting what must be the hex that summons whatever it is Isak is trying to trap inside their bloody toaster. 

Even feels rather silly just standing there doing nothing almost choking on the rather nice smelling smoke, it reminds him of all the times he has walked in on Isak trying to do magic inside the house, including one time when he attempted to make all their belonging float of the ground which ended up with Even having to get seven paper stitches on his arm and Isak to get banned from doing magic outside of school for a month. 

"Even it's not working, I need you to step away and step inside the salt really slowly" 

He can barely hear what Isak says because suddenly he's knocked back on his ass falling inside the pentagon groaning in pain as a force hits his chest and makes him choke for air. He can faintly hear Isak's shocked screech before the clatter of a book and the sound of Isak dropping to his knees reaches his ears.

"Even! I'm so sorry, open your eyes please, please" Isak sounds desperate and like he's on the verge of tears so Even opens them ever so slowly, his chest still heaves with pain and his head is swimming and all he can see is Isak Isak Isak. 

"I'm so sorry Even, the hex must of jumped of you or effected you, I need to check you over okay?" Even can barely register his words his hands suddenly gripping Isak's hips and pulling him over his lap so his ass is directly sitting snug on Even's, wow, hard and hot dick and he's grinding him down almost growling as he does so. 

"Even, this isn't really the time- oh fuck" Isak tries to reason but Even is persistent his hands inside Isak's sweats gripping his ass and his fingers already running across his hole in desperation he's never seen before. 

"Need you, need you" Even all but growls his dick leaking and his mind just filled with lust, his hands moving on their own accord it almost scares him how fast he has Isak against a wall both of them now standing up and his hands gripping at Isak's thighs lifting him up easier than ever. 

Isak's soft mumbles of "oh god Even" as he sucks harshly on his neck a voice in his head telling him to "bite him, mark him, show him who he belongs to" 

"Easy vampire" Isak giggles softly but breathlessly as Even sits him on top of the hard counter that isn't covered in slime.  
He's needy and beautiful as ever as Even practically rips of his clothes his mouth moving to every inch of skin he can reach his fingers rolling his nipples until Isak is almost sobbing and it sets Even's mind ablaze makes his eyes dark and he doesn't even know how but he's naked too and his tongue is running along Isak's sucking on it gently making his boy cry out and pant. 

"God you're such a good boy so good for me yes? You're such a slut for me" his mouth is beside Isak's ear biting it gently as his fingers rub against his slightly open pink hole, just fucking in the tips dry and running his nails down his perineum something he has never done before and he can't comprehend where all this is coming from where all this dirty talk spilling from his mouth is coming from. 

"Say it, say it baby" Even groans into Isak's ear his cock twitching at the absolute wrecked almost sobbing tone of Isak's voice.

"I'm- I'm your good boy" his face is flushed a pretty pink, his lips open and wet swallowing thickly as if he's almost embarrassed, his sweet shy baby. 

Even moves his fingers to Isak's lips tapping them, and Isak immediately opens his mouth his tongue curling around them and sucking them loud and wet as Even lays some more lovebites down his neck and along his collarbone. 

It's never been like this before, Isak doesn't know where or how this is happening but he's certainly not complaining as Even pulls his fingers out gently moving them down his body and to his hole and he's so desperate for it even though Even just fucked him in the shower when he got back from work about nine or so hours ago, he feels desperate and needy and Even even more so as he fucks his fingers inside slowly at first waiting until Isak moans loudly leaning back his back arching and his thighs shaking before he really fuck them into him, his fingers curling with skill and finding his prostate as fast as ever fucking the tips of his fingers into his boys sweetest spot. 

"You like my fingers?" He asks lowly his eyes glowing as he looks down to where Isak is spread for him so pink and pretty his makes his almost growl openly his dick dripping precum. 

"I love them" Isak sobs his finger nails digging into Even's shoulder blades scratching down the skin. 

The voice in his head again is dark and twisted "he's so desperate for you, imagine how many guys would kill to have him, but they can't can they, because he's yours" 

The voice is loud and he feels crazy but it makes him kiss Isak deeper and wetter makes him pull his fingers out and rub the head of his cock against his boys pretty stretched hole listening to Isak's chants of "please Even fuck me" that makes him thrust deep inside his love, almost cumming just from Isak's cry and the way he grips onto his hair his legs widening, his thighs trembling and god Even has never seen a hotter sight than this right now. 

"You're so deep" Isak whimpers his mouth open wide as Even begins thrusting hard his hands digging into Isak's tiny hips making sure to leave thumb shaped bruises on his hip bones. 

That voice again "harder faster deeper, come on he wants it" 

He ignores it, focusing on Isak and the way he feels, his hand holding on to his lower back because back bruises are a bitch and Isak has always hated them. 

"Even, Even" Isak is breathless and so loud and open Even thrusts faster groans spilling from his own mouth as Isak clenches around him his back arching dangerously and his entire body shaking as he cums all over his own stomach and Even's chest. 

It's such an obsene hot sight his own hips stutter and his teeth clench as he cums hot and hard inside Isak, his eyes roll smiling as Isak talks him through it telling him how good he feels inside him how hot his cum is as he thrusts it inside his body. 

They come down from it gently, Even leans his head against Isak's neck his chest heaving his body covered in a layer of sweat. Isak's sweet giggles make him look up and smile his mouth kissing Isak's softly.

"What's so funny?" he asks quietly his head finally feeling clear as he lifts Isak off the counter, not pulling out just yet, and he sits down on a more comfortable chair at the table moving Isak more comfortably on his lap. He takes notes he definitely wouldn't be able to do that before, maybe his extra hour on the weights at the gym are really paying off? 

"It's just- baby" Isak looks up his face flushed and his body pink and sweaty and fuck he looks so good his mind is swirling with "mine, he's mine" that he can't seem to stop no matter how much he tries to block it out. 

Isak cups his face his eyes suddenly slightly nervous as his teeth nibble on his bitten lips. Even rubs a soothing hand down his back. 

"Eh, Even how would you feel if I said the toaster thing didn't work?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak reveals all to the boys.

"Even have you had any urges to bathe in anyone's blood by any chance?" Isak asks through a mouthful of scrabbled eggs Even quickly made along side some bread, he refuses to use the toaster and has put a note in his phone to buy another one as soon as possible, or whenever one goes on sale. 

"Can't say I have babe" Even replies with a confused tone his eyebrows furrowing as Isak just hums in response closing one large book and opening another. 

"Have you had any murderous thoughts since last night?" 

Even stops scrubbing their almost completely demon slime free table tops turning around to face Isak who's sitting looking as innocent as the day's long. 

"What the fuck Isak" 

Isak holds his hands up immediately closing the book again and throwing it into a rather large pile beside him. 

"I just have to double check I'm right, I mean I'm absolutely positive there's nothing dangerous possessing you- but I have to make sure" 

Even rolls his eyes fondly (a habit he's definitely picked up from Isak) before he moves to sit on the chair beside Isak's own nicking some eggs and taking a drink of his orange juice before Isak can protest. 

"Honestly baby I don't think anything is possessing me" it feels sort of like an instinct as he says it, he's honestly just saying it to ease Isak a little, he knows how stressed Isak is at the moment and he doesn't want to add to it, quite the opposite actually. 

"Even do you not remember last night, that wasn't you" Isak says ever so seriously, so seriously Even feels offended. 

"Excuse me-"

"No I mean- it was you but it was different" isak tries to explain and soothe Even's admittedly hurt ego. 

"I think last night was great, no, more than great, amazing even" Even tries to defend himself faking a hurt look and holding his hand over his heart as Isak raises his brows and shakes his head going back to his eggs and bread. 

"It was weird, the second you fell down in the pentagon you barely recovered and you were all over me, and your eyes were shining-" 

"Enough Isak" Even finches at the harsh tone of his clipped voice, not even processing the words as they spill from his lips, his head feels dizzy, like he's about to faint but he just closes his eyes breathing deeply through his nose. 

"I'm not possessed, and if I was I'm sure the demon has gone, I feel fine-"

"Demons don't just go into and leave a person's body like a fucking cold Even, you may feel fine but the demon can control you whenever it feels like it, it tells you things, manipulates your actions and things you say, you're extremely lucky that the one I think is inside of you isn't strong enough to do all that" Isak tries to explain as gently as he can his hands clenching into fists and staring at Even with a worried and stressed look. 

"Baby" Even sighs gently, his hands reaching out to Isak's unclenching the fists he's made and instead interlocking their fingers, he pushes his chair closer to Isak's smaller body, until they're so close he can rest his forehead against Isak's, his own little way of calming him down the slightest. He licks his lips keeping the atmosphere peaceful as he speaks. 

"I know I'm being a dick-"

"The biggest dick, you're now classed as a dickhead"

"Well I'm sorry for being a dickhead, I'm just worried about you, you shouldn't worry about me, I'm completely fine, and if I have got something inside me, that's a big if by the way, then it takes two seconds to banish it I've seen you do it" 

Isak huffs and pouts like a small child but non the less he nods agreeing, Even suspects he just nods to settle the small disagreement and he almost punches the air when Isak lets him rub their noses together, he looks down blushing a little as Even pulls him closer until Isak's little legs are over his own thicker ones, and his thighs must hurt because he finches as Even moves them gently. 

"My legs hurt" he whines softly relaxing his muscles as Even starts running his hands over them. 

"Do you feel okay, I didn't go over the top last night did I?" Even's glad of the change of subject, all that talk about demons so early was making him feel queasy. 

Isak shakes his head letting himself relax and just enjoy the feeling of Even's hands intimately rubbing at his inner thighs, forgetting about the fact that his boyfriend may have a demon inside his body as they speak. 

"Apart from the lovebites covering my neck and chest, I'm fine" Isak giggles looking down at Even who has now took to rubbing over the small bruises on his hips. 

"I didn't even check to see if you were torn, I didn't even use lube" Even feels angry with self how could he let himself get like that? He has never had sex with Isak without fully preparing him and making sure he's absolutely ready, and he knows they already had fun earlier and Isak was well stretched but still, he feels awful. 

"Even stop it, I enjoyed it, don't beat yourself up about not using lube, I wanted it just as much" Isak rubs a hand down his jaw giggling quietly as the stubble that lays there scratches his smooth palm. Honestly how can someone look and sound so innocent when talking about sex, Even doesn't understand. 

 

"You need to shave" it's quiet and Even's aware that he's incredibly late for work a bunch of excuses already swirling around his head, but he nods agreeing to Isak's soft words then he smirks slightly his lips moving until they're pressed to his boy's ear scratching the slight stubble against Isak's completely smooth cheek. 

"I don't know, I kind of wanna see how pretty your thighs look with stubble burn on them, don't you?" He chuckles innocently as Isak gasps and slaps his thigh his cheeks burning pink and his nose scrunching up cutely. Even feels rather accomplished, it's only eight am and he's already got his baby blushing, a new record he reckons. That's until Isak looks up at him accusingly. 

"I still want to talk about this demon situation we have going on- don't think you can distract me with my kinks babe" Isak smiles and giggles planting a wet hard kiss to Even's lips before standing up and walking out the kitchen pretending to ignore Even's shocked face completely. 

"Baby!" 

"I'm not listening Even!" 

-  
Isak's walk to lunch was agonising, he could feel the judging stares of his fellow classmates and it was not helping his anxiety at all. The halls were large and he felt so small as he walked as fast as he could avoiding unneeded eye contact with anyone. To make it worse Even wasn't even answering his texts so he had just finished sending him a lot of threatening emoji's including the aubergine and knife one. 

His first lessons were over and he only had history left, and his most feared subject, witchcraft. Not that he wasn't good at it, and not that he was cocky but he knows he's smart, he can practically recite every potions and antidote dating back to the 1400's in his sleep, he loves the practical part of magic, it's when it mixes with the unknown that scares him, rather a lot. 

"Isak please tell Magnus it's a completely ridiculous idea to make a love potion" is the first thing Jonas groans as he sits down at their regular table where the boys already accompanied. 

"Why are you making a love potion?" He raises his brows as Magnus rolls his eyes waving his hands around. 

"It's not a love potion it's a lust potion" he explains as if that's any better, Isak just shakes his head and turns his attention to his sandwich and chips that Mahdi is trying to steal, he slaps a gentle hand on Mahdi's pretending to listen to Magnus' rambling. 

Jonas laughs leaning in close "Are you that desperate to get laid man" 

Magnus looks completely offended his arms crossing "okay it's not like I'm going to give it to her and it like- makes her horny, it just heightens her affection for me and increases attraction" 

"So basically you're desperate to get laid" 

Isak snorts into his food, Magnus although he loves him, is incredibly stupid, well girls make him stupid, he doesn't understand the hype honestly. 

"Fuck you, it was only an idea-" 

"A stupid idea,you could get expelled Magnus" Isak reminds him with a serious tone to show he isn't joking because it's true, love potions or anything of the sort are banned and you can only learn how to make them by reading a certain book, although he's heard it's incredibly complicated and time consuming, he would never even attempt to make them. 

"Okay but remember when you made potion to grow your grow when your mum gave you that mad hairstyle, and it went wrong" Magnus smirks stealing some of Isak's chips as he says so. 

"We do not talk about that I got rid of all evidence-"

"Pictures exist Isak" Mahdi laughs, and fuck them Isak needs a new friend group, although nobody in school will talk to him so that's rather impossible. 

"Fuck off guys I'm stressed leave me alone" he whines like a child. 

Jonas almost immediately stops chuckling leaning forward towards him a little "what kind of stress?" 

Isak feels a wave of affection for his friend he smiles softly at him a smile of reassurance before shrugging. 

"School stress, this exam is playing on my mind" he doesn't know if he should mention what happened to Even yet, though he feels like he should, he needs all the advice he can get. 

"We can like, study it after school if you want, we can get takeaway, get some beers" Magnus throws out smiling like an excited puppy. 

"I already tried to study it, for the past month" Isak groans leaning his forehead against the table feeling the need to hit it against the wood repeatedly. 

"Why don't you ask Even to help, like I know he isn't magic but-" 

"I actually-uhm, Even already tried to help me, it went kind of wrong" he bites at his lip staring at the guys who all look at him with the same raised eyebrow look. He huffs leaning back in his chair talking quietly. 

"Define kind of wrong" Jonas is the first to ask all of them now abandoning their meals staring at Isak for answers, Magnus especially, he's completely fascinated with Even and has been since Isak started dating him, it's not very often that warlocks and witches see, never mind interact, with Fains*.

Isak tries to talk as quietly as he can, it's bad enough already in school he doesn't need anyone else overhearing that he hexed his own boyfriend, he'd be a laughing stock. 

"Okay well, I have to conjure two demons for the exam, and trap them in a mental box, but obviously I haven't got one, so I was going to use the toaster-" 

"The toaster thing is a stupid myth Isak what the fuck-" 

Isak groans "don't interupt me" and Jonas mimes zipping his lips, Isak continues. 

"So Even offered to help so I had him stand beside the pentagon as bait- you know because demons are far more attracted to Fains bodies than ours- and I started the hex but I got it wrong, so cutting a long story short, I'm seventy percent sure, Even is possessed" he claps his hands feeling much better now that's out in the open, the boys however just blink at him. 

"You possessed your boyfriend with a demon" 

"Well I think so, or maybe I was imagining things and the hex just bounced off his body" his voice shakes he feels like an amateur, he is an amateur, it's incredibly embarrassing. 

Jonas' eyes are wide as he says "Isak- he could be killing someone as we speak why are you so calm-" 

"No! no, it's not one of those, it's eh- it's a little embarrassing" he can feel his cheeks burn as the boys look at him accusingly. 

"Spit it out Is" Jonas almost demands but he looks more concerned than anything. 

Isak leans in as close as he can dropping his voice to a whisper 

"it's a sex demon" 

He expects the boys to call bullshit, what he doesn't expect is for them all to burst out in laughter Magnus the loudest as he slaps his hand on the table like Even getting possessed if the funniest thing in the world Isak feels sort to pissed off. 

"It isn't funny!" 

"It totally is oh my god" Mahdi gasps through laughter wiping a finger under his eye. 

"Good to know my problems amuse you" he huffs running a frustrated hand through his hair and tugging at the curls glaring as the boys continue to laugh. 

Jonas is the first to stop chuckling his eyes still dancing with laughter. "Isak sex demons are like, the best thing" 

Isak wouldn't say so, not by the way it made Even act last night. "Wait so you're really stressed out about your boyfriend, who you have intercourse with regularly, having a sex god possessing him" Magnus asks after he's done laughing at Isak's problems his eyes still red with amused tears. 

"I'm more than happy with the way things are, Even doesn't need a demon telling him what to do to please me" Isak says as lowly as he can his ever pink cheeks must now be red. 

"Isak, sex demons are as common as pixies, you know my cousin Rob from Scotland? On his honeymoon he possessed himself with one on the plane, his wife couldn't get enough he said it was the best sex they've ever had- Oh! and my-"

"Magnus please!" Isak whines hiding his face in his hands, so much for getting advice he should done what he has planned to do and go to Mrs Bertise, she would of given him solid advice. 

"If I were you I'd have fun with it until the demon leaves" Jonas wriggles his thick brows while munching on some fries, Isak pouts in thought a little. 

"What if it harms him?" Isak asks a sudden feeling of dread filling his stomach his heart pounding with anxiety, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Even. 

"It's a sex demon Isak, the only thing it cares about is sex, so I wouldn't be surprised if Even's labido goes crazy soon" 

Isak doesn't have it in him to tell them that Even's sex drive already went nuts last night, he'd rather die than discuss what they intimately do with each other. 

"so I should just roll with it?" 

"If you're sure it's a sex demon? Then yeah, just have fun" Jonas replies his tone far too calm for this type of sexual discussion. So Isak nods willing his red cheeks to die down before he has class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fains mean non magical people
> 
> I'm updating again tonight and it WILL include smut I just wanted to show how the boy group is, I'll also be including how the day went for Even while he was at work all day next chapter so that should be interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tomorrow or later tonight, thanks for reading I love feedback!


End file.
